


Prompt: John/Meredith

by sardonicsmiley



Series: Meredith McKay 'Verse [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-14
Updated: 2008-09-14
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonicsmiley/pseuds/sardonicsmiley
Summary: She's pregnant, second time, and John has to hear his child. And if he ends up cuddling his wife in the process, well, it's just accidental. He swears!





	Prompt: John/Meredith

Meredith says things like, "No, I should probably go back to the labs now that we're done lunch," and, "I'm not made of glass, John," and, "You realize that I was doing hard labor while carrying Junior, right?" Then she says, "What? John, hey, I'm right here, I'm right here."

John nods, because his throat is too tight for him to force out a single word. He knows he might be holding her too tightly, but he can't relax his grip. He thought that he'd made his peace with her kidnapping, with the fact that she was taken from him and nearly killed while carrying his child. He thought that he'd gotten past that.

That had been before she sat down across from him in the mess hall four months ago and told him that she was pregnant again. They'd been trying to have another child, and it shouldn't have been a surprise, but God, it had been. And John doesn't think he's been able to catch his breath since that moment.

Now her stomach is starting to swell out with their child, just a soft curve that John can feel against his body. He slides one of his hands down to the small of her back, holding her tight and turning his face against her hair, breathing in the smell of her. She's so warm. She's alive. She's here. With him. Where he can protect her and everything she is to him. He presses a kiss to her hair.

Meredith's grip is strong where she holds onto him. Her breath is warm against his neck when she says, "John, it's okay," and he nods again. Everything is okay. Atlantis is locked up tighter than he's ever seen the city. The Marines are just looking for someone to come around starting trouble. John's caught Ronon and Teyla lingering outside their quarters, armed to the teeth and looking nothing but deadly.

His voice still comes out hoarse when he says, "Yeah. I–yeah," John makes himself ease his grip on her, leaning back just a little. It's so hard to take his hands off of her, so he doesn't. She's staring at him hard, and John meets her gaze, sliding his hand around to her stomach, spreading his fingers as wide as he can. He says, "Hey, I want to–can I talk to her?"

For a beat Meredith just stares at him, tilting her head a little to the side. She slides her hand down, covering his with hers. He desperately wants to feel the baby kick, but for the moment all he can feel is Meredith's heartbeat, steady and fast.

She rolls her eyes then, says, "Fine, fine, but try not to take all day." She takes a step backwards and he follows her, keeping as close to her as he can. She pauses at the foot of the bed, leans in to kiss him, and then sits down slowly.

John follows her down, bracing his hands on the mattress on either side of her. She reclines back on her elbows, and then moves a little up the bed. John curls up beside her, reaching out and slowly pushing up her shirt. The skin on her stretched. He can see the stretch marks from her pregnancy with Junior, and leans over to kiss them softly.

Meredith says, "John..." softly and John shakes his head.

Words aren't as hard to find as he'd figured they would be. He rests his forehead against Meredith's stomach, whispers, "Hey there, sweetheart. Everything okay in there?" Above his head, Meredith snorts with amusement, threading her fingers back into his hair, stroking slowly.

John smiles a little bit himself, "We're all looking forward to meeting you out here. Especially your big brother," John moves closer, wrapping an arm around her, and then sliding his other beneath her back. It's so easy to just fit himself around her, so he does. Meredith just strokes his hair.


End file.
